Through Our Bleeding, We Are One
by Grey Sunday
Summary: A series of one-shots based around Saya and Hagi, ranging in setting from The Zoo to post series. Each chapter is totally independant from each other, but all come together to give a glimpse into my interpretation of this couple's complex relationship.
1. Bathed In Your Radiance, I Melt

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood+ and this never happened.

**Story 1: Bathed in Your Radiance, I Melt**

It was the first time they were alone since her awakening.

Almost right from the moment Saya's eyes opened, her family and friends were pressed around her at all hours of the day. Kai had been washing dishes at Omoro when he saw Hagi's head snap up in a startle and his eyes go wide, and he instantly knew his sister had awoken. Of course, Hagi had dashed out of the diner and taken flight towards the Miyagusuku family grave almost before Kai had the chance to blink, but he was not far behind on his motorcycle. When he finally arrived he found Saya curled up in Hagi's lap, tears streaming, but with a smile on her face. As she noticed Kai, a smile had flashed on her face, and he knew that his sister had not lost her memories after her most recent sleep, and was immeasurably glad.

Over the next two weeks, Kai insisted that they do everything as a family. All three meals a day were eaten at Omoro, with his wife Mao, their son, and Saya's nieces always in attendance. They visited all the familiar sights in Okinawa, spent plenty of time at the beach, and constantly poured over the thousands of photographs Kai had taken to document the families life while Saya was asleep.

It wasn't until the 16th day since her awakening that Saya was finally able to convince Kai that it was perfectly fine, and actually quite desirable, to begin doing some things at least somewhat separately. Kai and Mao's son had a baseball tournament to play in on the mainland, and after much pestering, Saya finally got him to consent to leaving her and Hagi behind and go with the rest of the family. The next evening, Saya and Hagi stood together outside of Omoro to see the other off.

"Whew, I know Kai is glad to see me again, and I do love spending time with everyone, but I have hardly been able to brush my teeth without him snapping a picture or telling a story!"

Hagi softly chuckled and put an arm around her.

"He missed you very much Saya."

"Oh I know. But I haven't even slept in my own bed but twice since I've been awake."

She winched and put a hand to her neck.

"Falling asleep on the couch while watching all those home movies is certainly doing a number on my neck!"

Saya took Hagi by the hand and led him back into the house.

"First order of business is a nap, in my own bed, thank you very much. Hagi..."

She unexpectedly blushed when she realized what she was going to say.

"...would you, um, like to join me?"

Hagi's eyebrows rose as he gave her a questioning look.

"I know you don't need to sleep or anything like that, its just, all this time I was awake and I feel like I haven't gotten to spend any time with you at all. I would really like it if we could just, well... be close to each other for a bit, while there's still some peace left in this house."

Hagi's eyes softened as he saw the nervousness in her face.

"Of course I will Saya. Honestly, all I've thought about these past years is how I'd like to put my arms around you again."

Saya flushed at his words as she led him by the hand up the stairs to her bedroom. She plopped down on her bed and pulled him to sit next to her. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed another picture album sitting on her nightstand.

"Oh good lord, ANOTHER one? Poor Mao must have seen more camera than her husbands face all this time."

She cracked it open and began to flip through the pages. The pictures seemed to be from around the time her nieces were 5 or 6. Her eyes widened when she saw a particular picture. In it, her nieces were both sitting on a piano bench, their tiny fingers spread out on the keys. Leaning over them, pointing at the sheet music set in front of them, was Hagi, with one of his rare smiles on his face.

"Oh Hagi, look at this one. You look so...happy. And the girls look like they're enjoying themselves so much. I'm so glad you taught them how to play, but I didn't know you started this early with them."

Hagi glanced at the picture with her, almost the same smile in the photo now crossing his face.

"Yes, this was right after I came back from traveling to stay in Okinawa. Kai had asked me to stay from the beginning, after I was finally healed enough from the collapse to come looking for you, but more so than any other time, it was too painful for me to stay. Everything reminded me of you, and for once, instead of bringing me comfort, all it brought me was sadness."

His eyes closed and a look of pain swept across his features.

"I missed you so terribly."

A tear fell down Saya's face, and she brought her hand up to softly cup her chevalier's cheek. He leaned into it and smiled peacefully once more.

"When I came back, Kai asked me to teach the girls music. I was happy to do so. It reminded me of you teaching me the cello, so many years ago. It made me feel close to you again."

Saya's thumb swept under Hagi's eye, wiping away the tear that fell.

"Look at us," Saya giggled and tried to sniff back more tears, "we're finally together again and we're crying. I may not know how long I'll be awake for, but now we have no one to fight, nothing to fear, We can finally be happy."

Saya hesitated only a moment before softly pressing her lips to his.

For several moments they remained this way, enjoying the tender kiss. Hagi, sadness forgotten, laced his fingers through the short hair at the back of her head and brought his lips against hers more forcefully. Saya squeaked in surprise but welcomed the feeling. She could feel the heavy blush on her cheeks, but she knew she wanted more.

"I said it myself," she thought, "we can finally be happy. I promised myself I was done hiding, and yet all this time I was hiding from him, how I felt about him. Well, I'm done with that. Never again."

With nerve she didn't know she had, she stretched herself out longways on the bed and pulled Hagi down on top of her by his collar. He let out a noise that seemed to be of surprise, but was silenced as Saya began to gently nibble on his bottom lip.

She pulled back and they laid inches apart, breath coming in gasps. Hagi still seemed startled by Saya's abrupt change in behavior. Saya brought their faces nose to nose, and looked deeply into Hagi's gorgeous gray eyes.

"I love you, Hagi. I love you. IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou! I'll say it the rest of my life to make up for all the years I never said it. Now that I finally have all my memories, now that I know about all that has gone on, I know I could never be happy without you by my side. For all those times I distanced myself from you, I'm sorry. For all that time that I put my hate for Diva over my love for you, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for anything I ever did that hurt you, especially never telling you how I feel."

Fresh tears dripped down from Saya's eyes to Hagi's cheeks. He lay stunned at his queen's affirmation.

"Now I know that all I want out of life, all that I'm missing now that I have a family and a home once again, all that I need, is to be with you. Always."

The pair lay in silence for a long while, the gravity of what was said weighing heavily. Finally, Hagi spoke, his voice as soft and gentle as ever:

"I will always be there, Saya."

He ran the back of his hand across her cheek and smiled.

"Always."

Saya's heart fluttered in her chest and she crashed her lips upon his once more, the tenderness quickly being lost to passion. Of their own accord, her hand found their way to the front of Hagi's shirt and quickly unfastened all the buttons. Running her hands across his smooth chest, she pushed his shirt and jacket off his shoulders. He paused their kissing long enough to sit up for a moment and twist free from the clothing. His whole body shivered as Saya's small hands immediately began roaming and caressing his stomach and back. Her lips moved to the side of his neck and he knew what she wanted.

"Please, Saya," he sighed breathlessly, as he tilted his head to one side and exposed his throat.

Her fingers ran up his spine to the back of his head and unfastened his ponytail. She pulled her fingers through the long, wavy strands several times before she tossed them across his back to bare his neck even further. Her fangs slowly pierced his flesh, and he audibly gasped. He could feel her hot tongue lapping at his blood and it sent a shock wave of pleasure throughout his whole being, and he couldn't help himself from pressing his body down to get even closer to his queen's exquisite body.

The immediate ecstasy of her chevalier's blood flowing down her throat, combined with the feeling of his body pressed so tight up against her own caused Saya to snap her head back and moan. Her bright crimson eyes stared up into Hagi's lustful gaze, and she felt his tongue draw across her lips and chin, reclaiming the blood that had dripped down there. His mouth connected with her again, and her tongue immediately slid past his lips to taste the last bit of blood Hagi had in his mouth. Even after it was gone, the sweet taste of his mouth alone kept her tongue eagerly dancing with his own.

Their bodies were trembling now, and moving with the added inspiration of instinct. Saya took Hagi's hands in her own and brought them under her shirt. He easily got the idea the pulled her top and bra over her head in one fluid movement. He bit down on the bandage covering his left hand and pulled it loose, twisting his wrist to unwind the rest of it. He fell down upon her again, nipping at her pulse point and running both his hands over her breasts.

Saya squeezed her eyes shut and squirmed under the pleasurable assault of Hagi's large hands. The difference in the feeling of them was exhilarating. His right hand was so soft and deft, while his chiropteran left hand was rough and teased her nipple in an unbelievable fashion. One of his sharp claws grazed the skin above her right breast, and his mouth immediately went down to lap away the blood. A growl like none she ever heard came forth from deep inside her chevalier's chest.

Her hands tried to yank down her skirt, but Hagi ended the struggle by looping a long claw under the waistband and pulling her skirt and panties off together and tossing them off the bed. Saya looked intently at him, he never seemed as bold as he did now. Years ago she might have been embarrassed or shocked, but she was indeed done lying to herself; she knew what she wanted, and apparently, so did he.

Hagi could feel the heat and wetness of her through the thin material of his slacks, and it drove him crazy. He pressed his hips into hers and she ground against him unabashedly. His eyes snapped open when he felt a petite hand rub his hardness. He let out a long, quiet moan as he gently rocked his hips in time with her hand. When she slid her hand past the waistband of his pants and wrapped her fingers around his length, he thought he might begin to cry once again. Nothing had ever felt so good.

Saya's free hand slid the zipper down on his trousers and popped open the button. Her other hand ceased its ministrations long enough to help slide the garment past Hagi's thin hips and down off his body. After Saya crawled her way back up and against Hagi's body, they caught and held each others gaze for a long moment. Saya mouthed the words "I love you" once again and Hagi captured her lips in another hot kiss.

Her hand skimmed back down his body and wrapped around him again and began to gently stroke. She had no knowledge of the correct method to touch him that way, she merely wanted to explore his body and give him pleasure. She could tell by his slitted eyes and heavy breaths that he was enjoying however she ran her hand over him.

Soon he rolled on top of her again and gently pulled her hand away. He wanted this to be a two way exchange, and though her caresses felt divine, he wanted to touch her as well. His fingertips tickled her lower belly for a moment before migrating to the inside of her thigh. She slightly closed her thighs on reflex, but more gentle touches coaxed her into parting them for him again. His index finger ran tentatively against her for a moment, and she yelped and moaned his name. He caught her glance and smiled a smile that was only for her, before working his fingers into her in earnest.

For a long while the only sounds in the room were Saya's gasps, sighs, and gulps. Hagi was learning what she enjoyed most but was keeping things slow and gentle. His heart melted seeing her under him like that at last. Eventually, Saya's hand came to rest on his chest.

"Hagi...please..."

Saya echoed her plea from earlier but he knew what she wanted this time was not the same. His hand left her and moved to encourage her thighs to open enough for him to slip his hips against hers. Her soft wetness felt like it was scalding his arousal, and it took all his willpower not to enter her immediately. He coaxed her arms around his neck and nuzzled his cheek against hers.

"I love you, Saya," he breathed into her ear as he slipped into her heat with agonizing slowness, "I love you so much."

Saya arched roughly against him. Feeling him inside her at last was astounding her every sense. She slowly wrapped her legs around his waist. Hagi took this as encouragement to move and began to slowly and gently thrust.

Minutes, hours, time was irrelevant to them. All they knew was the peace and the oneness they could at last feel with each other, now not only as queen and chevalier, but lovers.

Eventually, through her yelps and gasps, Hagi could tell Saya was nearing her limit. He felt himself also on the precipice, and wanted Saya to fall over the edge with him. His hand reached down between their bodies and stroked Saya's delicate nerve. She came suddenly, with no attempt to restrain her scream. After a few more jerking thrusts, Hagi too shuddered with a release so strong it took all the strength out of him. He collapsed upon her, unable to catch his breath for the first time in ages.

Finally, he amassed enough effort to roll onto his back and pull Saya on top of him. He brushed her sweaty bangs out of her face and she kissed his fingertips. Within moments, his love was asleep on his chest. He smiled softly. The poor girl was tired to begin with, now she was exhausted. He pulled the blanket around her shoulders and protectively wrapped his arms around her body.

He was glad Kai and the family were not due home for several more days. He didn't think they would be leaving this bed any time soon.


	2. You, In Somber Resplendence, I Hold

Disclaimer: I don't own blood+ and none of this ever happened

Authors Note: This chapter title, along with the last and the title of the story all come from lyrics from AFI songs. I don't own them either. The story title comes from Strength Through Wounding. Story 1's title comes from This Celluloid Dream, and this story's title comes from Silver and Cold. All my chapter titles will be AFI lyrics and from this point on I will comment on which songs they are from.

**Story 2: You, In Somber Resplendence, I Hold**

"Hagi?"

He moved his hand off of hers in a start.

"Where is everyone?"

"They went to look for an apartment to use as our base of operations."

"I see."

She stood up, but could not step forward without collapsing against her chevalier's body for support. She gripped his coat and tried to steady herself.

"Saya? Are you alright?"

Saya managed to regain her balance and stand upright.

"I'm just a bit cold."

Hagi looked at her questioningly.

"Cold?"

Saya paused, almost expectantly, and continued to stand a hair's breadth away from her chevalier. After a few moments, she looked sadly at the ground.

"I'll go take a hot shower," she said while turning towards the bathroom.

Hagi's gaze followed her.

"Thanks," she added, almost as an afterthought, before she slipped through the doorway and closed the door behind her.

Something about her expression broke his heart.

Saya stood motionless under the spray of the shower. Even the heat from the water could not penetrate her. Nothing on the outside could warm her, not when it was on the inside that she was cold.

Her thoughts were focused on the moments before she escaped into the bathroom. She had needed something from Hagi. She didn't know what. Just some...reaction. She was tired of everyone acting like everything was normal just for her benefit. And right then, after she had just dreamed of their promise, as she had for countless night before, and had awoken to the warmth of his hand on hers, she had allowed herself one fleeting moment to silently ask for comfort.

"What did I want him to do," she asked herself quietly, "I didn't even know, how should he."

She tilted her head back to let the water run over her face.

"I have no time for weakness anyway. Not since then. Not since I caused all of this. I have no right."

She pretended that the water from the shower was the only thing streaming down her face.

She was startled from her thoughts by Hagi's soft voice.

"Saya?"

She looked over her shoulder, surprised, but not terribly so. He was standing beside the tub, his eyes cast on the floor.

"Saya...I..."

He seemed to be at a loss for words. To her even greater surprise, he calmly slipped off his coat, and began unbuttoning his shirt. She stood, a bit shocked and quite confused, as he quickly slipped out of all his clothes and stepped into the shower behind her.

Immediately and without hesitation his arms wrapped around her in a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry."

Saya stood rigid from his unexpected action for only a few moments before allowing herself to melt into him. She felt a wave of relief and peace wash over her.

They stood like that for a long while, the warm water beating against them. Saya leaned her head back against Hagi's shoulder and he rested his cheek upon it. His hand gently rubbed her side and her breathing became slow and cleansing.

Eventually, he reached over and picked up a washcloth draped over the side of the tub. He began to wash Saya's back in slow circles. He moved up to her shoulders and after running the soft cloth across them, rubbed them with his strong hands, being wary of his sharp claws. He worked diligently, massaging all the tension on knots out. Saya could only lean into him and sigh.

He resumed his path with the washcloth, running it over her arms and between her fingers. He trailed it up her sides and across her flat belly. Saya couldn't help but shudder and silently gasp a bit when his hand roamed over her breasts, but he was working methodically and soon, to what she realized was to her dismay, moved to wash her hips. She flinched a bit when he moved over the very ticklish skin of her lower belly.

He crouched a bit and continued to wash down each of her strong legs. Saya's body went rigid as he stood upright and his hand worked up her inner thigh. She let out a gasp she immediately knew he heard and he stopped.

Time seemed to stand still as his hand hovered at the apex of her thighs. She was shuddering slightly and could feel his hot breath on her shoulder. Though her mind feebly tried to will her body against it, her hips jerked of their own accord and she found herself gently rubbing herself against his hand.

The sound of the washcloth being dropped to the bottom of the tub seemed almost deafening.

His middle finger gently slid into her and she moaned.

Her body moved of its own will. One arm slid back around her chevalier's neck, holding him close to her and using him for support. The other hand rested over his, encouraging the motions it was doing to please her.

He in fact needed no encouragement. His fingers moved quite willingly against her and inside her. His middle finger gently dipped and curled inside her, moving easily from the water and her own wetness, while the pad of his thumb drew slow circles around her clit.

All the while, his chiropteran hand roamed across her torso, the claws tickling her stomach and ribs. He eventually took to cupping her breasts with his larger hand, carefully flicking a claw across her nipples.

The pounding of the water against the porcelain was echoed by the gasping breaths the pair were both taking. Saya could feel her chevalier's arousal against her back, and she moved the hand that was around his neck to softly grasp it. Hagi gasped and stopped his movements for a moment as she cautiously rubbed him, but then grabbed her hand with his chiropteran one and pulled it back to its original place around his neck. He nuzzled into her neck and shook his head, resuming his ministrations between her thighs.

His finger twirled inside her and his thumb tapped firmly against her sensitive nub, causing her to arch her body into him in response. He knew she was close.

The soft thrusts of his finger that were previously erratic found a quick and steady rhythm to see her through her climax, and sure enough moments later her nails dug into his neck and her other hand forced his roughly against her. She let out a loud yelp and he felt her tighten and quiver around his long digit.

He removed his hand and wrapped both his arms around her protectively, as he had done previously. She was like jelly in his arms and breathing like she had just finished a marathon. She suddenly felt dizzy and her legs fell out from under her.

"Saya!"

Hagi caught her before she hit the tub and scooped her up in his arms. He looked down at her and saw that she was out cold, succumbing to one of her increasingly recent fainting spells. He carefully stepped out of the tub and carried her to the bed. He returned to the bathroom and came out in his trousers and with a large soft towel to wrap around Saya's exhausted body.

He sat back against the pillows and hugged her, warmly surrounded by the towel, against his chest. He didn't know how long she would be out for but he knew she would want a blood transfusion when she awakened. She needed them more frequently now to help her stay awake, and she still refused to drink from him unless it was an emergency.

He looked down at her sleeping face, now more relaxed but with a deep sadness still written across it.

He held her, and his heart still broke.


	3. Imperfect Cry, And Scream In Ecstasy

Disclaimer: I don't own blood+ and none of this ever happened.

Authors Note: This chapter's title comes from The Leaving Song Pt. 2

**Story 3: Imperfect Cry, and Scream in Ecstasy**

Saya awoke warm and contented. She could tell from the brightness and angle of the sun perking through the curtains that it was still quite early in the morning. She poked her head out from the comforter to see if Hagi had noticed if she was awake yet. He was laying next to her, propped up a bit on some pillows, and with his nose buried in a book. His eyes didn't move.

Saya had gotten him into reading while she slept a few weeks ago. Though his cello was quite soothing to her, the neighbors didn't seem to much appreciate his all night serenades. The pair had just moved there from their spare room at Omoro and the last thing Saya wanted was to be kicked out for disturbing the peace with live classical music.

She pulled the blanket up to her nose and continued to watch him. He looked good with a book in his hands. It suited him, and complimented the intelligent look he always seemed to have.

He, of course, still lavished her with affection, new hobby aside. Though he would pass his nights reading while she slept, he would still hold her in his arms while she fell asleep, and sometimes, she would still wake up in them.

"I just couldn't bear to let you go," he would say, and her heart would melt.

Last night was a bit different from the usual routine, as it always was now when she fed from him. She flushed and felt suddenly heated when she thought about it. Instead of blood transfusions, she allowed herself once more to take blood directly from her chevalier. It had quickly evolved to a deeply intimate, and deeply erotic, experience.

She couldn't help but squirm a bit as she recalled the feeling of his hands, his mouth, the warmth and weight of his body above her. It was sublime, as always.

Saya had found him to be a very gentle, and very giving, lover. Perhaps even too giving. Her eyebrows knitted as she replayed more detailed memories of their intimate encounters. He always sought out her pleasure. His fingers, his tongue, they could send shivers down her spine at the merest contact. But she could not recall any time he had allowed her to touch him in that intimate sort of way. She had tried of course, but now she realized that she had never actually succeeded. He would always brush her hands away, in favor of giving her one more caress, one more kiss, one more climax. He never let her focus solely on him.

She could not believe she had not noticed before. Her bottom lip stuck out in a pout. She had to constantly remind him that they were equals, and there he was acting contrary to that idea the whole time!

Saya's inner resolve steeled and her mind whirred. She needed to change that behavior of his, that was for certain, but he was, if few things else, stubborn. She would have to be creative to get him to acquiesce.

Her eyes continued to roam over his figure, and she finally smirked. She had an idea.

"Hagi..."

She sat up and pretended she had just woke.

"Good morning, Saya."

She moved, under the guise of sleepiness, to straddle him. She grasped the top of his book and closed it, reaching over to place it on the nightstand. His eyes followed it for a moment, but returned to her face. His hands came up to wrap around her waist and he sat up a bit to give her a tender kiss.

She returned it, all the while creeping her fingers up his back and wrapping them into his long hair. With a gentle tug, the ribbon holding it into a ponytail came loose. She pulled back from his kiss and made a show of twirling the long blue ribbon around her fingers, and looking at it intensely.

"Do you remember when I gave this to you, Hagi?"

He cocked his head a bit at the question, but smiled and began rubbing small circles on her lower back.

"Of course, right after I came to the mansion. You at least made an effort to be kind to me that first day."

Saya sat up straight on his lap and crossed her arms.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice! You weren't the most congenial little boy back then either, you know."

He chuckled softly and her irritation vanished.

"Anyway, you do remember what I told you about it right?"

Hagi leaned into her and rested his forehead against hers.

"Yes. You told me Joel had given it to you to match your favorite dress when you were a child. You outgrew the dress but kept the ribbon because it had grown to be your favorite."

Saya pushed Hagi back onto the pillows.

"Uh-huh, thats right."

She ran her hand up his sides and over his arms, softly pushing them over his head. He didn't resist, but kept a confused look on his face.

"So Hagi..."

Her hand ran over his wrists, the blue material looping around them.

"Since you know thats it's my favorite ribbon..."

A quick cinch, and a bow connected his wrists to a wrought iron rung in the headboard. She brought her face down next to his, and her lips grazed over his ear.

"Don't break it."

His eyes immediately widened and she knew he realized what she was up to.

"Saya I..."

Whatever he was going to say was cut off by her mouth. The tender kisses were over, and pride at her own boldness was making her even feistier. When she pulled away, she left him effectively speechless.

She wanted to take her time, but found it very difficult to resist diving head first into the encounter. She took a deep breath to calm herself, and her hands began their exploration.

They found his chest first. He didn't wear a shirt to bed anymore, since Saya had told him she preferred the feeling of his skin on hers. She ghosted her palms over the flawless pale skin and admired all his details. She loved his body. She was never much for muscle bound guys. Her chevalier was strong, but deliciously lean. His biceps tapered down into his shoulders, and his chest, while broad and solid, was flat. His neck, that she knew so well, was thin and elegant. She could feel the muscles of his abdomen, but they were barely outlined under his skin. His waist was flat and straight, and dipped where his hipbones started into little dimples. She studied all of those features with intensity, running her palms, her fingertips, her nails across every inch.

His body had relaxed under her touches until her tongue began to trace his collarbone. He tensed and sighed at the warmth of his. When she ran it flat over one of his nipples he gasped, and she smirked. So he liked that too.

Her hands were reaching for the waistband of his pants, but she stopped herself. She had to keep reminding herself to take this slow. He would probably never fall for this trick again. So she covered his body with hers and began to softly nibble on his earlobe. He felt warm and solid under her, and it made her flesh goose bump.

Her lips found his again, and after some thoughtful tugging at his lower lip, her tongue slipped inside to find his. She found peace with that action, reveling in the familiar taste of his mouth. She began to run her tongue along his top row of teeth, and was rewarded when she felt his fangs slowly protrude and lengthen. The tip of her tongue ran over their smooth surfaces alternatively, and carefully pricked at the sharp points. He sighed into her mouth. She knew from experience that the fangs were extremely sensitive. They had feeling, unlike the other teeth. The sharp incisors were covered in nerves that made feeding even more pleasurable. It was then, as she ground her hips against his, that she felt how much he was beginning to enjoy her ministrations.

Eventually Saya pulled back, giving his lip one last tug. She couldn't bring herself to play around any longer. She shimmied down his body and brought her fingers to fiddle with the button on his pants. She softly ran the back of her fingers over the bulge she found there. Her nails scratched down his side and she let out a hot breath over his erection that went straight through the thin material of his trousers and made his stomach muscles tighten under her hands. She popped the button open and very carefully pulled the zipper down. She wrapped her fingers around him for only an instant before she moved to work his pants down his narrow hips and off his long legs. She stopped at the foot of the bed after she tossed the garment aside to admire her handiwork.

He was lying flat on the sheets, his hands grasping desperately around the metal post his wrists were tied to, chest heaving, and achingly hard.

Saya laid her head softly on his belly and listened. If he ate perhaps she would have heard rumbling, but instead all she heard was his quickened heart beat, which sounded like it was reverberating throughout his whole body.

Her hand trailed up the sensitive inside of his thigh and over the ticklish skin of his lower tummy. Her small fingers delicately wrapped around his length. Above her she heard his mewl, but she kept her eyes and attention focused on her task. Her fingers merely worked over him at first, exploring. Her thumb would swipe across his tip and her hand would give him a gentle squeeze. Eventually she changed her movements to full slow strokes. She could tell he was trying to remain still but every now and again one of his legs would jerk or his hips would tense. If felt wonderful to Saya to have him under control like that, and to be giving him so much pleasure. She hoped her hands would grow to be as talented as she knew his were.

Tentatively, her tongue darted out for a taste of him, and he couldn't suppress a cry. By the time her hand held him steady and her lips wrapped around him, his hands were gripping the metal headboard so tight it squeaked and groaned as it molded into the shape of his palms. Saya took her time, remembering the ecstasy he would bring her to as he laid between her thighs and worked his mouth over her, and tried to replicate it for him. It seemed to be working. Her free hand had to hold his hips down to keep them from jerking off the bed. She was lost in her own world until she heard Hagi rasp her name.

"Saya...SAYA..."

He was warning her. She knew from the flushed look on his face and the tightness of his belly that he was close. But she wasn't done with him yet.

She sat back off of him. His hips gave an extra strong buck, as he unintentionally struggled for the barest touch to finally put him over the edge. Saya didn't give it. She wanted one more thing.

Saya straddled him once more, sitting high enough on his stomach not to rub against him. The knuckles on his human hand were white with the strength of his grip on the post, sweat shone over his body, and his eyes were squeezed shut in an attempt to gain some control back over his body. He felt her thumb rub softly across his cheek.

"Hagi, open your eyes."

He did, and he saw her peaceful face looking back at him. She cast her gaze aside and worried her lower lip before her hands reached for the hem on her tank top and pulled it over her head. She rolled off of him long enough to shed her pajama bottoms and underwear before she straddled him again. She ground her wetness down against his arousal and they both moaned. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear once again.

"I love you Hagi. I need you. You make me so happy, but you need to let me give some of that joy back to you. I WANT to do these things for you Hagi. If I can give you half the pleasure that you give me, then I will consider myself lucky. So let me try Hagi. Promise?"

He contemplated what she said for a moment, then nuzzled his cheek against hers.

"I promise."

Saya smiled and placed a sweet kiss on his lips, before rearing back up straight. Her hands splayed out on his stomach and she lifted her hips up. One hand grasped his length and guided him to her entrance. Slowly, very slowly, she lowered herself down on him. When her weight was rested on his thighs and he was all the way inside her, the pair both let out a long, heavy sigh.

Saya fingers dug into his hips for a few moments. They had never made love this way before and the feeling was new. She slipped her eyes shut and took a few deep breaths as she adjusted to him.

"Saya, are you alright?" Hagi asked breathlessly, concerned about her comfort as usual.

"Mmhmm," she said quietly. "It just feels different. But it feels good."

She opened her eyes and looked deeply in his.

"I love having you inside me".

With that statement she slowly slipped her hips upward, and carefully brought them back down again. She repeated her cautious movements several more times before she finally relaxed enough to take him in easier. Her thrusts then became quicker, and she fell down on him with more force. The action worked her thighs to aching, but the pleasure was too great to even think of slowing down.

"S...Saya...".

He was warning her again, but this time she welcomed it. His hips jerked up to aid her thrusts, and brought her on the verge as well. Moments later, she clawed into his thighs, arched backward, and roared his name. Her name spilled from his lips as a gasp as his body finally relaxed in a long overdue release.

Her exhausted body fell forward onto his. She lay on his chest, gasping into his neck for several minutes before she had enough sense about her to reach up and untie the ribbon still binding her chevalier's wrists. It fell noiselessly to the pillow and his arms immediately wrapped around Saya's small frame and flipped her over. His body covered hers and he tossed the blanket back over both of them. Saya was still dazed, but felt her face and neck being assaulted with kisses. He was nipping at the left side of her neck when she looked above her and saw that the iron rung he had been tied to had been crushed to a quarter of the thickness of the other posts. She chuckled a bit at the sight of it.

Saya snuggled into the warmth of Hagi's body for a brief snooze before she would have to get up and greet the day. She noticed the forgotten book still sitting, though now slightly, askew, on the nightstand.

"So what were you reading?"

"I was working through some Voltaire."

He glanced over at the book and frowned slightly.

"You made me lose my page."


	4. I Can Feel You Dreaming Of Me

Disclaimer: I don't own blood+ and none of this ever happened

Authors Note: This chapter's title comes from the song Wester.

I would also like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who have read and reviewed my story. Your comments motivate me more than anything to continue writing. I would also like to thank solomonara, my good friend and beta. Without her, my grammar would be a mess.

**Story 4: I Can Feel You Dreaming of Me**

Though he trod as quietly as he could, Hagi still felt sure every one of his footsteps echoed throughout the empty halls loudly enough to wake every person in the manor. He could feel his heart beating in his throat as he repeatedly glanced behind him, convinced a servant would suddenly be there to inquire as to why he was wandering about this wing of the house at this time of the night. Somehow, his feet still found their way in front of one another, leading him to the end of the long hallway, though his mind repeatedly told them to stop and turn back. The heavy oak door was inches in front of his face before he knew how he got there.

His hand moved to knock, but ended up pressed against the door instead. He could feel every swirl of wood grain under his palm. His breaths were so deep and frequent he felt light headed. He was frozen in place, thoughts swirling.

"If I go back to my room now, she won't ever know I was here," he thought to himself, "I will have put an end to this."

...

He gently knocked on the door.

...

No response.

Hagi knew he should take this as a sign and walk away, but that hand that he seemed so unable to control these days reached to the latch and slowly pushed the door open.

"Hagi..."

He stopped before the door was open enough to see into the room. So she had heard him. He steeled his nerves and pushed the door the rest of the way open and stepped inside. His eyes took a moment to acclimate to the darkness. She was in bed, the white lacy covers pulled up to her chin. The moonlight cast long shadows across the room.

"Hagi..."

There was his name again, uttered in that same, soft breathy voice, so different from the sharp, demanding one she used during the day. He stepped nearer to her.

"Saya..."

He realized before he finished saying her name that she had been asleep. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she looked at him in confusion for a moment, before recognition spread out over her features.

"Hagi! I didn't think you were going to come. I guess I fell asleep."

"I'm sorry for waking you Saya. I shouldn't have come. I...I should leave."

He turned towards the door but was stopped by her grip on his sleeve.

"No, Hagi, please don't leave," she said as she looked up at him with eyes that seemed to shimmer in the moonlight.

He stopped and his mouth opened as if to respond, but no sound came out. He swallowed hard and sat down on the edge of her bed. She tossed the rest of the covers off of herself and knelt beside him.

"Thank you," she whispered into his neck as her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

He felt her lips place a soft kiss on the side of his throat and her fingertips dip into the unbuttoned portion of his shirt and his whole body jerked. She sensed his tension and retreated slightly.

"Hagi, what's the matter?" she asked innocently, cupping his cheek in her hand.

"Saya, we can't keep doing this. Being together like this...it's wrong."

Saya was taken aback, her eyes widening.

"Hagi, you think being with me is wrong?"

"No Saya, thats not what I meant. We've always been together and you know I would do anything for you, it's just being like THIS," he clasped the hand that was still resting on his chest, "THIS is wrong."

"Hagi," she looked at him, tears welling in her eyes, "I love you. Don't you love me as well?"

He quickly cupped her face in his hand.

"Yes, Saya, of course I love you. You know I do! But this..." his voice began to waiver, and he started to forget who he was trying to convince, "This isn't...proper."

Saya sat back against her pillows with a huff and slammed her fist into the mattress.

"I hate all this business of being proper! That's all I ever hear from Joel and my tutors! This and that aren't proper, I should behave this way because it's the proper thing to do. I'm tired of it! I want to be who I am! And you do too, Hagi. I know you do! All those months ago when you first kissed me, you knew it wasn't the proper thing to do, but you did it anyway. And do you regret it?"

He stared into her fiery eyes and knew that he had to tell the truth. To her, and to himself.

"No."

"Then please, stop doing what you were told by everyone else was right and do what you think is right! Hagi, when we first kissed I couldn't think of anything else. And now, I can't think of anything besides the way it feels when you touch me, and when I touch you. And I...I don't want these feelings to stop."

Hagi leaned over her and held her face in his hands. His thumb brushed away the tears of sadness and frustration that had fallen from her eyes and rested his forehead up against hers. He closed his eyes, let out a long sigh, and pressed his lips to hers.

Saya responded instantly, fervently. Her heart leapt because she knew from his actions that he was finally, honestly, putting aside the restrictive values that had been beaten into him. She grabbed his wrist and urged him over her. His body settled into a familiar position, weight resting on his arms on either side of her head, torso pressed down into her just enough to feel every curve melt into him.

His kisses were shy at first, as they always were. Saya had to nibble his bottom lip in just such a way to coax him into opening his mouth more for her. His tongue timidly swept against hers and she responded in kind. Kissing this way seemed odd to Saya at first, until she grew to love the taste and heat of his mouth. Now she actively sought these deep and intimate kisses.

After a long while, his hand slid from its position above her head to rub the sheets right next to her side. She knew what he wanted, and as always he was too reserved to seek it without her permission. Her hand covered his and placed it on her belly. He could feel the heat of her skin through her thin nightgown. He rubbed small circles on her tummy before her hand guided his up to cup her breast. She relaxed and arched into him. He would need no further persuasion.

His palm gently roamed across her chest. He pulled his lips away from hers and settled them on her neck. He briefly wondered if she ever realized he did this just so he could hear the sounds that she made.

She did not disappoint him. She was full of mewls, gasps, and sighs, all thankfully quiet, and all just for him. Her hand slipped up the back of his loose shirt and roamed across his shoulders. His teeth nipped at the side of her neck. His thumb and finger rolled a nipple between them, and the material of her nightgown gave an interesting contrast to the heat of his hands, but she wanted to feel his skin on hers.

Her arms moved to try and pull her gown up, and with some wriggling and some help from Hagi, she finally succeeded. One of his large hands could easily cup one of her smallish breasts, and the feeling of his fiery hot palms on so much of her sensitive skin was overwhelming.

Saya's hands moved between them and, after some fumbling, unbuttoned the rest of Hagi's shirt and peeled it off his body. Her fingertips were everywhere on his thin frame at once, squeezing his shoulder blades and running their nails down his spine. She pulled his face from her neck and captured his lips again as his hips began their slow grind against hers. Their fury was building, they both could feel it.

Eventually, Saya could stand the tingling between her thighs no longer, and grabbed Hagi's hand once again to lead him were she needed his touches. He buried his face into her shoulder and groaned. He could already feel her dampness through the material of her undergarments. Though Hagi knew it was wrong, wrong and immoral and contrary to every decency he'd ever been instilled with, every time his fingertips slid against her this way he cared less and less.

His hand boldly dipped past the waistband of her soft undergarment and feathered against her. He knew this was where she would eventually lead him, where she told him countless times she needed to feel him. The way she breathlessly gasped his name into his ear at this point was what always broke his last barrier of restraint. He no longer resisted rubbing his aching hardness against her thigh, an ache, he was ashamed to admit, had been there since he left his room, even though he told himself he had come here to end these midnight encounters.

They had reached their rhythm now, the familiar flow in which their bodies would move against each other. Hagi knew not what part of her Saya's soft flesh his lips were pressed against, all he was aware of was the searing heat that quivered around his fingers, and the precious relief of her hand stroking him through his trousers. He snapped out of his bliss when she began to unbutton his pants.

"Saya! What are you..."

Her small fingers wrapped around him and he had to suppress a scream. She had never touched him this way, never held him in her delicate hands like this.

"Hagi, your so warm," she observed.

God, did she know what she was doing to him.

"Sssssa...ya..."

He could only barely hiss out her name. His eyes were clenched shut so tight colors blotted behind his eyelids. He was on the very precipice of the edge he would not just fall from this time, but plummet head first over, when her hand suddenly released him. His eyes cracked open in confusion and saw her looking pensively down at him. Her face seemed to reflect that she had reached some internal conclusion and before Hagi realized what was going on, Saya's hands had undone the knots on her undergarment and slipped it off her hips. He sat up in a start.

"Saya!"

Her finger pressed over his lips silenced him.

"I want more Hagi."

Her eyes stared meaningfully into his and he knew she was serious.

"Saya...are you sure? We can't...we can't take this back."

"Would you want to?"

Hagi needed only a moment to decide. He pressed his forehead to hers.

"No."

She kissed him and lay back.

"Hagi, I want you to be sure. I won't do anything you don't wish to do. But I want you to know I love you, and I want the first time I make love to be with you."

How could she lay there like that, moonlight bathing her bare body, asking him to make love to her, and expect him not to say yes?

He nodded his head and placed a sweet kiss on her lips before beginning to run his hands over the unfamiliar territory of her newly bared skin. He felt her hands pushing his pants off his narrow hips and his own hands joined to help. He settled between her thighs and nipped at her neck, waiting to see if her mind was completely made up.

It was.

"Please Hagi," she whispered in his ear as she slid her body along his.

He swallowed hard and took a deep breath. His hand gently coaxed her right leg to bend at the knee, opening her hips more to him. His fingertips tickled the sensitive skin of her thigh as his lips kissed along her nose and cheeks, causing her to lightly giggle.

"I love you, Saya. I love you so much. I always will. Never forget that."

As he slowly slid into her, he had to put his mind in a far off place to keep from losing it before he really began. He felt her nails dig into his back and heard her gasp. Her whole body tensed beneath his as he finally rested fully inside her.

"Shhhhh..." he cooed into her ear, rubbing her sides and nuzzling her neck, trying to get her to relax. He didn't move, he wasn't sure he could. Not only did he want to give her time to adjust to his presence, but the friction at this point, before he resumed full command over his body, would be enough to send him into a far too early release. Eventually her breathing evened and her hips began to move slightly against his, encouraging him to move.

Hagi mustered up as much control as he could and slowly pulled back. He tried to look down at her, but the sight of her underneath him like that, head tossed to the side and teeth biting her lower lip to keep herself from crying out, it was too much, and he had to slip his eyes shut once again. With agonizing slowness, he thrust back in, and then out again. His whole body trembled with the effort, and more so, from the pleasure of it. He continued his slow rhythm and nuzzled his cheek against hers.

"How do you feel Saya?" he asked softly, his breath tickling her ear.

"Good," she replied quietly, holding tightly to his back, "It feels so different from when you touch me. It feels better. How do you feel?"

He kissed her again, slowly and lovingly.

"Wonderful. Amazing. Unbelievable," he whispered out between breaths.

She giggled a bit and wrapped her arms tighter around his body. At last Hagi seemed to have at least reasonable control back over his senses, enough to open his eyes. His head was turned to the side and the first thing he saw when his eyelids fluttered open was their reflection in the ornate full body mirror on the other side of the room. His eyes were transfixed on their bodies moving together. Her raised knee kept the view somewhat modest, but he could still not get over how...erotic, it was to see their lovemaking reflected back at him.

He finally was able to look down at his Saya. She was absolutely bathed in the strong moonlight seeping in from the large windows, making her skin pale as snow and all the hues of her dark hair gleam. It took what little breath he had away.

"You are so beautiful, love."

The smile his words had produced faded almost instantly as her eyebrows knitted together and her nails sank deeper into his skin. He knew from the sudden flushing of her cheeks and the keening muffled by her tightly pursed lips that she had reached her climax. The fluttering of her body around him and his name spilling from her lips like a prayer was enough to tear his own release from him such as he never experienced before. Every muscle in his body strained and his mouth opened in a silent scream as pleasure wracked every nerve and sense in his body.

When his awareness came back to him, he was lying on top of Saya, feeling too weak to move. It took all his strength just to slowly slip out of her and fall next to her on his back. The effort left him breathless. Moments later he felt the warmth of Saya turning over to lay against his body. Her legs curled around his and her cheek rested on his shoulder. Her lips grazed across his chest or his neck occasionally in a kiss. Hagi grabbed her hand in his and laced his fingers through hers, holding her whole frame close to his until both their hearts slowed enough to breath normally.

He didn't want to say it, but he knew he could not spend much more time with her. The early morning shift of servants would be about the house soon, cleaning and preparing food. He knew from experience that the level of gossip was so high among them that news of the young master Hagi stealing away from the lady's room in the early morning would reach Joel's ears before breakfast, and he'd be lucky if he was turned out of the Zoo with nothing more than a beating.

"Saya..."

"I know. You have to go. It's all right."

"I wish I could stay Saya. I wish I could wake up every morning with you in my arms. But even though we see our relationship our way, it's going to take a while for the rest of the world to change."

She nodded against his chest and placed one more kiss there, before sitting back off him so he could pick up his clothes and dress. When he had finished, he picked up her undergarments and nightgown from where they had fallen next to the bed and helped her into them. She knelt at the edge of the bed, buried in his arms, unwilling to let him go. He kissed her forehead tenderly and ran his fingers through her long hair.

"It's all right Saya. I'll see you in a few hours at breakfast. Then we can walk the grounds or go riding. Whatever you like."

"Well, actually, Hagi, I was hoping to go on a picnic. I need to think about what I'm going to give Joel for his birthday."

"Of course. We haven't eaten outside in ages. It will be nice."

He bent down to give her one more kiss, before turning and quietly opening the door. They shared smiles once more before he gently closed the door behind him and padded off noiselessly to his room.


End file.
